


Years Later

by Rina_TheFangirl



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, HWU - Freeform, HWU MC, HuntXmc, MC - Freeform, MCxHunt, Thomas Hunt - Freeform, hu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_TheFangirl/pseuds/Rina_TheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MCxHunt, MC referred to as she for now, might use a name later. Hunt comes to the premier of her most recent movie. She is now a very successful director. Their conversation afterwards, and their romance that sprouts from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> MC referred to by female pronouns. Let me know what you think!

“Thanks so much for coming! I’m glad you enjoyed the movie!” She said as she watched the theater empty, another movie premiere a success. The young woman was a talented actor and director. Tonight her movie Lost in Nobia starring Chris Winters and Jessica Lomar, both A-List actors, had premiered. Soon after everyone had left, and the young director was preparing to leave, a slow clapping started from the back of the theater. She turned around surprised looking for the source. Standing in the aisle near the back, still as sharp looking as ever stood Thomas Hunt, her former professor.

“Well, better than some, at least. Still plenty of room for improvement. I think that casting Winters was a stupid move. He’s getting old.” Hunt commented from the background. Instead of scowling like he expected, She jumped off the stage and ran over to him, giving him a hug. He didn’t object, but he didn’t hug back either. 

“I take it you liked it then? Thanks for coming, I thought you were too busy teacher dunderheads.”

“I was, I made time.” He answered with a shrug. “Next time I expect better though, I don’t want you to waste my time.”

“Of course, but as I recall it was you who asked when my premier was.” 

“Please, why would I want to waste my night at an amateur movie?”

“You just did, didn’t you.” She asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking.

“Touché.”

“I missed you too.”

“I have to admit, it is nice to not have to see you on a daily basis now.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, I don’t enjoy with dealing with incompetent students.”

“Incompetent am I? I believe that I just directed a movie that is soon to be an oscar winner.”

“Getting ahead of ourselves are we?”

“You wish.”

“It’s getting late, I have to grade crappy student films still.”

“Would you like some help? I wouldn’t mind the experience. I’d love to teach at some point. Once I retire from Hollywood that is.”

“You wouldn’t grade them to my standard. The students would think I’d gone soft.”

“And I suppose we wouldn’t want that?”

“Precisely.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I’ll buy coffee. It’s the least I can do after you came to watch my movie.”

“You know what I really came for...”

“Right, I forgot how much you like Chris’ abs.”

“I wish I hadn’t come, I forgot how insufferable you are.”

“And I see you’re still a jack ass.”

“Coffee?”

“Coffee.” She grabbed his hand and led him out of the theater.


	2. Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a name instead of using she/her, ideas?

The next morning Thomas Hunt woke up in surprise to see that he was lying on the couch. That’s when last night came back to him. They had gone out and got coffee and ice cream, and then both returned to his house. He had began grading projects while she sat across from him drinking. Eventually he had let her help him. He had insisted that they grade the same one, and if her grade was within five points of his, she could grade. He had been pleasantly surprised to see that she had given the project one point less than he had. Neither of them had noticed the clock ticking away, and it wasn’t until they had finished grading did they see the time. It was well into the night, so he had insisted that she spend the night. She eventually agreed, and he let her sleep in his bed, after giving her a t-shirt to wear. 

Making his way to the bathroom so that he could shower he couldn’t help but think about how normal last night had felt. It felt nice to have her there. It made grading a lot easier, not because he had less work, but because he wasn’t alone. He liked listening to her chat away excitedly while they had ate ice cream. You could tell when she was passionate about something. Her eyes would light up, and she would smile, talking super fast before blushing in embarrassment. That’s how she had talked last night about directing and to his surprise wanting to teach. Not that he wanted to admit it, but she also seemed to get like that whenever she spoke to him. Was it possible that she liked him? Unlikely, as he was older, her former professor, and always mean to her. At the same time he couldn’t help but hope, wonder, if maybe she did like him. He couldn’t wait to talk to her some more at breakfast, thank her for her help. He got out of the shower and got dressed, thankful that the night before he had placed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on the counter, before walking out of the bathroom. 

He saw that the door to his room was open and smiled when he walked into the kitchen. “Morning” he said, before realizing that she wasn’t there. On the counter was instead a note.

Thomas, thanks for letting me stay the night, and for coming to see the premier. It was fun, well as fun as something can be with you, you asshole. I would stay for breakfast, but I have an interview to go to. Everyone just has to know about what it was to direct “Lost in Nomia.” I’ve also overstayed. Thanks again. Let’s do something again sometime.  
P.S. I was going to leave your shirt on your bed, but it is rather comfortable so I’m taking it with me. If you remember next time I see you you can have it back. But for now it’s mine. 

Charming he thought, as he finished reading her note. Sassy even in the morning. He was now angry with himself for getting attached, for thinking that their relationship could be anything more than trading insults. Sighing he walked into his room intending to read a book, when he saw yet another note. 

You didn’t really think I’d steal your shirt did you? You probably did, as I have pranked you before, tool. Now I really have to get to my interview, channel 7! 10:30 am. Yay for mornings. 

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was now 10:45. He thought about turning on the tv, but was able to resist the temptation. He wasn’t able to concentrate on what he was reading. All he could think about was her and her laugh. Cursing in frustration he turned on the tv. He had lasted six minutes before giving up. There she was with Chris Winters and Jessica Lomar. The three were laughing about the movie. It wasn’t her real laugh. He could tell. He had taught her for four years and knew what her real laugh sounded like. He was also familiar with her fake laugh from all the acting she did in college. She could have been an actor, but she had always preferred directing. Not many could do both well, and she could. Most who could chose acting, it gave more recognition, and that was one of the things he admired about her. She didn’t care how famous she was, or how much money she made. She just loved doing her job and wanted to be the best at it. The questions on the interview moved away from the movie and on to more personal things. 

“So Chris is married, Jessica is engaged, what about you?” Yes, what about you?

“Well I don’t really think my love life is all that exciting.”

“Why not?”

“It’s currently non-existent.”

“Surely such a talented person like you is capable of finding someone to date.”

“It’s not that I’m not capable, I’m just waiting for that special person. He hasn’t come around yet.”

He wanted so badly to be that special person for her, but at the same time he knew he never would be. They argued too much, hung out too little, not to mention the fact that she obviously never liked him. Well she once did, back when she was a student. But he had shot down the relationship. He had been afraid for himself. What would happen if dated a student. He had been afraid for her career too. But he had also been afraid to pursue her. She was going far, he was staying here. He liked to think that she was serious about wanting to teach, that he knew her well enough to know when she was being real, but he was starting to doubt himself, starting to feel confused. It didn’t use to be this way. It hadn’t been until he had been stupid enough to show up at her premier.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of their conversation? I love their love/hate relationship.


End file.
